SPARTAN-I068
|realname=Rodney |image= |caption=I068 during the Battle of Raze. |spartantag=I068 |homeworld=Earth |birth=December 1st, 2595 |death= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=7'0" (in armor) |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |cyber=Neural Implant |affiliation=UNSC ::UNSC SOCOM ::SPARTAN-IV Program |rank=Corporal |specialty=Marksmanship |battles= |class=Class I }} , also known as Rodney, is a member of the Special Proficiency, Assault, Recon and Tactical Augmented Nonconventional-force, Fourth Generation Program. He commands a sniper team and fights along fellow SPARTAN-IV Jamie-I080. Biography Childhood Rodney J. Davis was born in the Greater Chicago Industrial Zone to a lower-middle class family. Just weeks after birth, however, both of his parents committed suicide due to increasing financial trouble, among other major issues. Rodney was placed in a neglected orphanage where his supreme athleticism began to stand out at from an early age. At the age of five, a team of ONI agents arrived at the orphanage and claimed that they were running a check for a census bureau. The pair of men closely observed the children for the next eight weeks though they noticed Rodney showed much more potential than any other child for participating in the SPARTAN program. Just two days after his sixth birthday, the ONI operatives kidnapped young Rodney, leaving behind a flash clone that would suffer a severe heart attack soon after. Training '' Early Service Years Brawl Only weeks after Rodney "graduated" SPARTAN training and augmentations, he was assigned to a garrison on Vol, a growing militaristic planet. Upon arriving, however, a number of ODST's began to tease Rodney. This teasing eventually began to physical harrassment in the form oF pushing him into walls, throwing their helmets at him, and other similar acts. One day, an unprovoked Rodney retrieved another soldier's sniper rifle and gruesomely shot one of the offenders in the head in a mess hall. An investigation revealed that the young SPARTAN was repeatedly harassed and was pardoned, though he was put into a psychology program for four weeks. An unorthadox pattern of such acts of violence would occur through much of IO68's life. First Mission For the story on this subject, see Halo: Greater Revelation. A few weeks after the fatal incident, Rodney was considered stable enough to carry out a mission and was, along with SPARTAN-156, a SPARTAN-II Class-II known as Garrett, transported to the rebel outpost-world of Greneiv. The sniper team established a post not far from the rebel citadel and eliminated thirty-seven of the fifty-three rebels in the main compound at the time. They would be extracted soon after and reunite with a portion of Indigo Company in orbit. Remnant Infiltration Weapons Used *M1091 Sniper Rifle System 23 ::Standard issue silencer ::AUGUR Scope * Mental Report Naturally, Rodney was known to be a quiet person. However, as he encountered the horrors of war, he seemed to be unaffected externally while mental evaluations show a myriad of internal conflicts, including the double suicide of his parents and the loss of various comrades. By 2615, he was still mentally stable and showed few signs of losing grip on his sanity, unlike other SPARTAN's.